


A Surprising Indulgence

by Vera_dAuriac



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Comeplay, Leashes, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_dAuriac/pseuds/Vera_dAuriac
Summary: Laurent is feeling indulgent toward Damen after the feast with the Patras delegation. Damen approves.





	A Surprising Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snow_Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Glory/gifts), [CanadianGarrison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianGarrison/gifts).



> This picks up exactly where Chapter 8 of Captive Prince ends and keeps going in a very smutty manner. I might love the slow burn of this series, but sometimes you just really need some porn without plot.
> 
> This is my first fic for this fandom, and the first fic I've ever written for a book fandom rather than a TV one. I live in fear I've made a muck of things, so I beg your forgiveness up front.
> 
> Also, happy holidays to my dear Smutty Ladies. I decided you deserved a second story for being such lovely friends!
> 
> Don't own these folks, etc.

**By Vera d'Auriac**

Damen felt sick at the implication of Laurent’s words, but he kept his disgust of Veretian customs to himself. As he thought back to being alone earlier with the Regent, he would have not thought this of him, but his enslavement had taught him never to trust what he thought he knew. After all, Laurent who had seen him beaten nearly to death had now saved his life (for his own purposes, yes, but saved him all the same), and he had found Erasmus and the other Akielon slaves a safe home. Nothing here was as it seemed.

“Now what are you thinking, or would I rather not know?” Laurent asked, although his eyes continued to scan the room as though Damen’s answer could not be less important to him.

“I think I could live here for a thousand years, and never understand what’s standing right in front of me.”

“You would never survive that long, even figuratively.”

Damen frowned, the strength of his body and position of his birth that he had always assumed would see him safe through any trial utterly useless to him here. “How does one survive here?”

Lounging against the wall, Laurent allowed his head to roll toward Damen, a sight smirk on his lips. “Why would I divulge my secrets to you, my slave?”

Damen leaned back next to Laurent, his face so close to Laurent’s that he could see every light that reflected in those blue eyes and smell the oil used to smooth his hair. “Nicaise called you frigid earlier. It’s a word I’ve heard others here use in relation to you. I’m not so sure that it’s an accurate word.”

“And you think I would choose to warm up to you?”

As much as Damen despised Laurent, as much as Laurent frightened him, Damen’s body had never learned how not to react to Laurent, particularly when he was bathed in radiant candlelight, an almost relaxed air chipping away at his formality. And the truth was, Damen was lonely. When he had heard Torveld flirting with Laurent, and then Erasmus showing Torveld how eager he was to please his new master, something had stirred within him, and he yearned for a physical connection. And he had never seen someone so infuriatingly beautiful as Laurent.

“You think loudly,” Laurent said. “It’s another reason you would never survive this court.”

“So, what do you hear me saying?”

Laurent inched closer, and it was as close as their bodies had ever been since that ill-fated day in the bath. “You’re saying you want to bend me over, but that’s not going to happen.”

“I was talking to Talik, Vannes’s pet, earlier. She thinks you long for a man, not a boy. Your uncle thinks you require a steady hand. But I think they’re both wrong.”  

“Oh, really?” Laurent asked, eyebrow lazily arching in pretended astonishment. “And you, my dear barbarian, know better, I presume.”

Damen allowed himself to edge the slightest bit closer, careful not to actually touch Laurent. “I do. I think you long to do as you wish—to unlace your wrapped-up person.”

“And do what precisely?”

With a shrug, Damen answered, “That I don’t know. I don’t know you well enough to know what you want when you remove this careful exterior of yours, but I do know that you long to take it off, even if just for a little while. And you could do that with me. What does it matter what I see of you? I am only a slave, to be beaten and chained whenever I displease you or because you simply wish it. There is no one safer to let down your guard with.”

“Let down my guard with a violent slave who is bigger than I am? You sound distinctly as though you are angling for a way to find yourself free to escape from me.”

Damen bowed his head so near Laurent’s face, his breath fluttered the hair at Laurent’s ear as he whispered, “Then chain me to the floor. I promise that I can still serve your purpose.”

They stared and breathed, Damen shocked and pleased with his boldness. Laurent licked his lips, and Damen longed to lick them as well. “Where is the handle for your leash? Go fetch it.”

Damen could not ignore the stirring between his legs as Laurent spoke these words, but stir his voice he could not, so he nodded and hurried back to where they had been seated earlier in the evening. It only took him moments to spot where he had been when Laurent had been feeding him. At the time he had wanted to kill Laurent, but the urges to murder and fuck often fell perilously close as he was discovering. Perhaps later when he lay alone in his dark cell he would ruminate on this uncomfortable fact, but for now, he just needed to find the staff so he might return to Laurent.

It had somehow slipped under the table, and Damen scrambled down to retrieve it. When he had become so anxious to follow Laurent’s orders, he could not say. He liked to think he only followed them as a way to improve his position so that he might continue to help others in need as well as himself, but when the tip of his hard cock brushed against the floor as he lay flat to reach the staff, he had to rethink the truth of that statement. There was no point in denying that he was hard for Laurent, a man even more inflexible than his current erection. But perhaps that was about to change if Damen could only pull Laurent’s soul apart at the seams the same as he would his clothes.

He hurried back to Laurent, hunched awkwardly in an attempt to disguise what was happening between his legs, but slavewear in Vere was far too skimpy to leave much to the imagination. All he could really do was not make eye contact with anyone, so at least he would not know who had seen him in this state. And soon, he was back in the shadows at the wall with Laurent.

Damen panted more than the physical exertion gathering the staff merited, and he hoped Laurent did not see him gasping for breath, but Laurent saw everything. He coolly looked Damen over from top to bottom before pushing himself away from the wall and standing perfectly straight, all long, controlled limbs and grace. “Clip it on.”

A part of Damen still wished to object to this sort of order, but his throbbing cock convinced him that, at least for tonight, he ought to be compliant. He attached the staff to his leash and then held the staff out to Laurent. Slowly, wrapping each long finger around the staff, Laurent took it and gave only the slightest tug as he turned. “Let’s go.”

Along the way to Laurent’s rooms, they passed numerous people, visitors from Patras, Veretian nobles, pets, and servants. Damen only glanced at them from under lowered eyes, but Laurent strode past every one of them, his head held high and his focus straight ahead. “You may look at me, but I shall not be troubled looking at you,” his posture seemed to say. And people did look—Laurent treating Damen more like a pet, and Damen had no doubt that all the Veretians were wondering if perhaps the barbarian slave had found a crack in their Prince’s frigid exterior. Damen, frankly, was wondering the same.

At his rooms, Laurent nodded to the guards and told them they need not enter with him, and that no one should be allowed in. They nodded to Laurent without expression, but the raised eyebrows they aimed at Damen showed they were as interested as anyone else about what was about to unfold in the Prince’s bed chamber. When the doors closed behind them, Damen exhaled a pent up breath.

“Nervous?” Laurent asked over his shoulder as he continued to lead Damen through the first room of his chambers into his bedchamber. “I would have thought that nothing that happens in the bedroom frightened you. I mean, after you were so forward that day in the bath.”

At the final word, Laurent slammed the staff into a holder, much like was used for torches, on the pillar in the middle of bedchamber. Damen lurched a bit at the pull, but the leash was long enough he still had a reasonable range of motion. Laurent used screws on either side of the wall bracket to hold the staff in place, and he twisted them so tightly that even though Damen could surely free himself from this position, he could not do so quickly. Not that he had any thoughts at this moment of overpowering Laurent and attempting escape. There were two guards outside, and he suspected that even if he could take Laurent in a fight, Laurent would put up more of a fight than his lithe frame suggested at first glance. Also, Damen wanted this. He wanted to be chained to a pillar for Laurent’s use. He could not escape literally, but perhaps, he and Laurent could escape figuratively for the night.

Laurent pressed his fingers once more to Damen’s lips as he had earlier just before he’d begun feeding him. Damen could not resist taking a finger into his mouth and sucking. Laurent continued to peer at him, as though this were some experiment and he was dispassionately watching the results. But then he curled his finger across Damen’s tongue and the corners of his lips lightly turned upward.

“You like to suck, don’t you?” Laurent whispered, his face mystical in the flicker of the lamp light coming from a table behind him and moonlight sneaking in through the window behind Damen. “I have something else you can suck, if you would like to try.”

Damen gave a final, hard suck on the finger before releasing it. When he glanced down at Laurent’s crotch, he couldn’t be sure if Laurent had an erection or not. Perhaps it was the shadows, or the fact it was still a work in progress, but Damen simply did not know for certain, although he knew one way to find out. Veretian clothing had never been more frustrating to him, the tiny laces and eyelets, but he set to work on Laurent’s pants without waiting for a more explicit invitation. As he worked out the unfamiliar knots and struggled generally with Laurent’s pants, he did discover one benefit to their intricacies—he could not fight with the lacing without constantly brushing Laurent’s cock, which steadily grew harder and harder as Damen worked to free it.

When Damen at last freed Laurent’s erection, they both sighed in relief. “I began to worry you would never manage it,” Laurent said in his imperious tone. “On your knees.”

Damen did as instructed, even as a part of him wished to struggle against Laurent’s orders. But he suspected they were now entering territory he knew better than Laurent, and soon he might very well be able to gain the upper hand. Besides, what he had felt under his hands, he now wanted in his mouth. And from his knees, he could do far more to disarm Laurent than from any other position.

“As you desire,” Damen answered, sinking down to the floor, happy to find a thick carpet between his knees and the marble. And once there, he saw Laurent’s cock, hard and pink, dripping with want. He could not restrain a soft lick across the tip.

Laurent hissed, far more taken by such a light gesture than any of Damen’s previous lovers. Damen repeated the gesture, and while Laurent was able to control the sounds he made this time, Damen could see his legs tremble. Either Laurent had abstained from pleasure for so long, he could barely contain himself, or he enjoyed an extremely light touch. Damen could work with either quite happily.

Lazily, or seemingly so, Damen licked the head of Laurent’s cock, never touching his body and never taking Laurent into his mouth. The tremors and Laurent’s breathing let Damen know he proceeded in the right manner. After a full minute of these light attentions, Laurent growled and slapped the pillar over Damen’s head. “I thought you intended to suck.”

Damen dragged his lower lip over the head of Laurent’s cock, exhaling slightly as he went, before answering. “Are you truly objecting?”

Laurent wrapped the leash around his fist several times and yanked so that Damen’s head snapped up and he was looking into Laurent’s furious face. “Yes. I am. Suck or return to you cell. It’s up to you.”

Damen did what he could to force his features still as he processed this turn of events—Laurent was aroused by gentleness and light touches, and perhaps, even a little bit of tease, but he did not actually desire to be aroused. This fact left Damen both confused and sad for Laurent, but there was nothing he could about this tonight. He still believed he could please Laurent, and therefore, find a modicum of pleasure himself. His methods just needed to be a bit more traditional.

“Fine,” Damen said. “I will have you screaming and coming down my throat in a matter of minutes, and then you can get your beauty rest.”

Laurent opened his mouth to object, but Damen opened his to swallow Laurent’s erection faster. Laurent’s response was lost in a spluttering mumble as his cock brushed the back of Damen’s throat. At that point, Damen set to work, determined to reach his goal no matter what obstacles Laurent might still wish to throw in his way. It was a bit more challenging—Laurent enjoying several techniques Damen tried out on him, although he clearly liked none as well as what Damen had been doing earlier. But he eventually found a combination of tongue across the head and hard suction that he knew would leave Laurent a quivering mess.

But unsurprisingly, Laurent did not wish to be a quivering mess. Damen had come here tonight hoping they might both find a moment away from who life forced them to pretend to be, but Laurent had either changed his mind or found it impossible. He fought his climax, and he even began to pull away from Damen. But Damen wrapped his arms around Laurent’s waist and pulled him tight to himself. His right hand slipped down the perfect curve of Laurent’s ass, into his crease, and Damen pushed a finger inside. Laurent, the quietest lover of Damen’s experience, whimpered and made a half-hearted attempt to pull away, but then Damen curled his finger and found the spot within Laurent that would brook no more argument.

Again, Laurent beat the pillar with one hand, but the other, still with a few lengths of Damen’s leash wound about it, laced itself into Damen’s hair, pressing his head deeper onto Laurent’s cock. A few more hard sucks and strokes inside of Laurent, and no amount of frigid reserve and fighting could prevent Laurent’s climax.

Damen swallowed all, even though there was so much he wondered if Laurent had allowed himself to come anytime in the past year. Breathlessly, he fell back, Laurent’s shrinking cock falling from his mouth. Laurent seemed unable to move above him. Damen’s own cock yearned for attention, and the thrill of being used by and useful to Laurent only make him ache more. Without further thought, he reached down and took himself in hand.

“Are you,” Laurent rasped out, but then stopped to clear his throat. “Are you really going to do that right here and now?”

“Yes. You’ll have to drag me out of here by that golden chain if you want to stop me.”

Damen picked up his pace, and Laurent tightened his grip on the leash, and Damen found himself furious and afraid Laurent was really going to take him up on his challenge to pull him from the room, even though Laurent looked too spent to drag a puppy across the floor. But he only increased his grip enough to tilt Damen’s head up while making him slightly breathless. “Go on, then,” Laurent whispered. “Spend for me, my pet.”

A rush of heat swam through Damen’s stomach down to his cock. He could barely catch his breath for Laurent’s grip and the excitement, and then trembling, he emitted a low growl, and came in long waves of blinding delight. Laurent’s dark eyes pinned him through his climax and after, and only when Damen’s own vision grew a bit murky, did Laurent release his hold and allow Damen to slump back against the pillar gasping for air.

“You’ve made a mess,” Laurent said, peering down at the floor. Damen followed his gaze, but rather than finding a puddle of his spend on the carpet, he realized that the majority of it had landed on Laurent’s previously shining boots. “Clean it up.”

Damen looked around for a towel or cloth of some sort, but he saw nothing. He would have to use his own clothes he suspected, but he would be removing them as soon as he was returned to his cell, so it mattered little. He crouched over, the hem in his fingers, but Laurent pulled hard on the leash, and Damen found himself unbalanced and falling onto his ass.

“I think you can find a better way to clean up after yourself,” Laurent said, and Damen quickly understood his meaning.

In the moment of passion, the spend of another person was a delight. But under Laurent’s cold gaze as Damen recovered from his pleasure, while Laurent seemed to have already moved on and returned to form, Damen found the prospect far less enticing. Well, he may have to do it, but he had no intention of doing so without managing at least a poke at Laurent. “Torveld said to me earlier tonight that he found himself jealous of a slave, because he could not have you. Of course, he forgot all about you when presented with Erasmus. Did you see how he kissed Torveld’s boot?” Damen leaned over and imitated Erasmus, lapping up a bit of his spend while he was there. “I always suspected you longed less for a pet than an Akielon slave.” He brushed his cheek up Laurent’s calf, licking the spend he found along the way. “Docile. That’s what you’ve longed for. I wouldn’t have thought so, but apparently _that_ is your taste.”

Laurent yanked his foot away from Damen. “I you clearly know nothing.” Damen peered up and could not entirely contain a grin. Laurent huffed. “Or you know how to vex me. Be gone.” Laurent turned away and headed for his bed.

“You do not intend to release me?” Damen asked.

“You can reach the bracket quite well yourself, as you are no doubt aware.” Sitting on the edge of his bed, he pulled off his boots and then bounced back up. “I am going to my dressing room. I expect you to be gone when I return for bed.”

Damen nodded, ready to answer “Yes, Master,” but he decided that perhaps he had pushed Laurent’s boundaries enough for one night. And he had been rewarded extremely well, after all.


End file.
